Non-metallic cable is commonly used in houses and other structures for supplying electricity to outlets, lights, and numerous other electrical devices. Although many types of connectors have been proposed, many of them are of complex design, are difficult to operate, are expensive to manufacture, and are able to connect only a single cable to an existing knockout aperture. Furthermore, when installed on an electrical box, a substantial portion of conventional electrical connectors project outward of the box, restricting the use of the connector to those boxes that include substantial space around the box. In many situations, there is minimal open area around a box, thus limiting the use of conventional connectors to new work installations or to old work installations where there is ample open space around the box.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electrical connector that enables a user to easily connect one or more non-metallic electrical cables to an electrical box or panel. The electrical connector should be of simple design, easy to operate, and should be simple to manufacture at a low per unit cost. The electrical connector should project a low profile on the exterior of the box or panel when connected thereto. Furthermore, when connected to a knockout in a steel box, the electrical connector preferably includes a leading end that is capable of being oriented to avoid contact with the burrs that typically remain in the knockout of the steel box.